New Apprentice
by gizmo5225
Summary: Holly Kinart was accepted as a Ranger, but her future in the craft is uncertain. When weird things start happening around her, she tries to find out why. But when she risks her life and a friends, she realizes how hard this career is.
1. Choosing Day

I felt like I had monkeys dancing in my spleen.

Yes, that's just a saying. I don't have any monkeys dancing in my spleen. My friend Gary does though. They dance on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays nightly.

Well, if you ask why I'm so nervous, it's because today is Choosing Day. Kind of panicking, if you're wanting a craft probably near impossible to get.

You'll figure out names and that stuff later. Right now I'm trying to tell you my story of pain, sorrow, and, at times, glee and mirth. Just kidding. But these traits are included!

Well, anyway, I'm walking silently up the staircase to Baron Arald's chamber. I'm between Gary, my weirdo of a friend, and Keith, who every girl swoons over but me. When he's looking at me, that is. In front of Gary are Annabelle and Annie, the snobby sisters who think they'll manage to catch Keith's eyes and get him. I wouldn't be surprised, what with there gleaming white teeth and silvery-blonde hair. In front of that is my brother, Harry. He's a medium height kid, same age as everyone. His unusually long hair is falling down to his shoulders, and his hazel eyes are set ahead. He's dreading today more than me.

In front of that is Horace, the Battlemaster of Redmont Castle. He's leading us up the staircase. I'm getting dizzy by now, and I feel like we've climbed up a thousand and one stairs. I look out the next window, and pull my head back really fast. The drop was way farther than I'd thought. I'm staying inside all the time now.

Keith is looking around. He wants to be a Battlehorse caretaker, and he's got the skills for it. His horse he rode in on today was a skittish mare, but it was a very calm horse when he was with it.

And there's the door. I'm panicked; what'll I say when it's my turn? No one's ever asked to be one of them before…

Then, I'm standing in front of the baron and all the Craft masters. I look into a shadowy corner and see a near-invisible figure. Nice try, Will.

I keep my excitement inside. I stand still, trying to look nonchalant. Not working well.

"You there! First in line! Name. please," The baron says, a little louder than expected.

Harry looks up. He says as loudly as possible, "Harry Kinart, sir." Baron Arald nods. "I'd like to be a scribe, sir."

I'm silent. I'd expected that. I see him pull a sheet of parchment from the pocket of his tunic. He hands it to the scribe master, George. He looks, and then nods. Harry beams. My brother stands there, calmer than ever before now. Next up, Annabelle. Or, as I call her, Snob 1.

The Baron looks at her soft blue eyes "And you are?"

"Annabelle Pailot, Baron. I'd like to be a horse caretaker."

The Battlehorse master laughs aloud. "No way, chickadee! You'd be trampled in a second. No can do."

Annabelle scowls, then regains composure. "Then how about courier?"

Lady Alyss nods gently. She's the Head of Diplomatic services; Lady Pauline retired about 6 months ago. Most of the Craft masters did; Rodney retired after the last battle. Strangely enough, that was six months ago.

Annie's turn, and she looks ready. "Annie Pailot, Battlehorse caretaker." No can do. Courier? Yes. Easily for her. Her glossy black hair is like a wave down her back, and her brown eyes are endearing. The sisters wear similar green gowns, making them look like couriers in improper attire.

Gary now. He asks for a job of cook to Master Chubb. He's the only Craft master left, now. He accepts happily; Many people know of Gary's talent, but none more than Chubb.

Oh crap. My turn. Help me please…

"Holly Kinart, Baron."

He looks up expectantly. I take a deep breath, trying to settle down.

"I'd like to be a-"

"I'll do it!" Alyss is beaming. "I'll gladly train you in the way of a Courier."

I look down at my shoes; they're boots my dad made from a red deer hide. I love them dearly.

"I'm sorry, Lady Alyss. I'd rather be a Ranger apprentice."

A collective gasp; Annabelle looks like I'm a freak. She screams, then bolts behind Horace. "You freak of nature!" She screams. Annie follows her but doesn't make a sound.

Then a shape steps out of the shadows of a corner. I'm the only one not shocked; even Keith is surprised by Will's appearance. His eyes look me up and down. He looks undecided; Obviously something is delaying his decision.

"Ok. I'll take her for now. I'll ask Crowley later if I can keep her. She'll be fine until then."

I'm shocked. "Thank you so much," I stutter. I'm amazed I was accepted. But there was a catch.

_I'll ask Crowley later if I can keep her._

I'm not permanent. It's depressing, but I push it to the back of my mind. I'll celebrate while I can.

Keith gets his choice of Battlehorse caretaker. I smile at him, and he smiles back. His teeth are off-white; his hazel eyes look gleeful. My green eyes probably look similar.

We're walking downstairs. We're heading to the orphanage one last time to gather belongings. I go along to get my valuables. Only Will comes with us; The sisters complain, but he just says, "Well, too bad. I'm coming whether you like it or not." The twins are silent.

Up in my bed, I grab my few personal possessions: A cloak from Harry, a necklace from my mom, and a family portrait. Our parents were killed in a fire when we were, maybe, three. We hardly knew them.

I get up. I walk over by Will and lean against the wall, ready to go. I put the cloak on. After a few minutes, Keith and Harry are ready. Harry whispers, "Did you get the stick?"

I gasp. I dash back and feel under my pillow; my parents had trusted each of us with a small staff. Mine was a short ash branch; Harry's was a sturdy oak.

It's gone.

I find one of our caretakers. "Where's the stick that was under my pillow?"

"Outside. Why?"

I dash outside. I see the smooth gray stick instantly; I snatch it up, feeling happier. The rest of the group walks out. I join the front of the group. Harry smiles a mysterious smile; I raise my eyebrows.

"Try one eyebrow, not both, Better effect," Will's voice comes from ahead. I change it; One eyebrow flies upward. He nods.

Keith catches up; Harry hangs back. He says he's happy to be in his craft, and then shocks me. "You know, I'm going to ask to be a Ranger horse caretaker. I'd rather do that than Battlehorses."

I beam inside. "Nice," I say. I beam at him in the process. Annie is in my ear suddenly.

"Keith is ours," her voice hisses at me. "You stay off him if you know what's good for you."

I snort. She scowls at me, then engages Annabelle in a whispered conversation. They throw nasty glances my way often.

Then we're back at Redmont Castle's front gate. Keith is in conversation with his new master; Then he walks over to me. As soon as he' out of earshot, he silently yells with joy.

"Are you doing Ranger horse breeding?"

He nods. "He said I wouldn't be better at anything. I can travel with you to Old Bob's, then I'm staying there."

I smile wider than I ever have.

_This__is__going__to__be__an__amazing__year,__Holly,_is my only thought. I'm happier than I've ever been; What could go wrong?

"What could possibly go wrong in this?" I say quietly. Will looks at me.

"More than you think," Then jerks his head for Keith and me to follow.

Man, Will was right when he said that sentence A heck of a lot went wrong; this is my story of Ranger training.


	2. Horse Time

Sorry this took so long to show! I've been busy with homework and winter break trips!

Keith here now. Holly said her hands were starting to cramp, so now I'm writing the story.

Anyway, Holly and I dashed madly through the forest after the Ranger, trying to keep up with him and his horse. When we finally reached Old Bob's place, a little cabin in a clearing with a stable out back, I was gasping for breath, holding a stitch in my side.

"Never… Again," I panted at the Ranger standing by his shaggy gray horse.

"I have a name. It's Will. And I just pointed Tug here in the right direction. He chose the speed," He said. I looked at the horse, walked over and said, "Please slow down if we're ever following you again. I can't run like you can at all."

Holly laughed at this. "How did you keep up then? I tripped over at least 20 roots and I'm as tall as you!" Now she turned to the horse, black hair flying out behind her like a skirt. "Easier route as well as a slow-down is my request."

Then an old man wandered out from behind the cabin. I just sat down on the ground, gasping still.

"Old Bob! How's it going? I have an apprentice here for you named Kyle."

"Keith," I corrected.

"Keith," Will said as though nothing had happened. "Anyway, I also need a horse for my apprentice. Holly! Get over here!"

Holly jogged over and shook Bob's hand. He lead them back, gesturing for me to follow as well. I followed them back to the stable.

Grazing by the fence was a gorgeous black mare. I took in her build, and noticed that she was missing key Ranger horse qualities.

"You sure that horse is a Ranger horse?" I called to Old Bob.

"Sure she is! Shade just hasn't had a rider yet. She's brand new, never been ridden by anyone. And that is why Holly gets her."

Holly recoiled. "What? Okay… But first, tell me everything."

"Just climb up. She won't spook," Will assured.

Holly, rather reluctantly, slid onto Shade's back. I watched from Bob's right side. Shade stared at Holly for a second, then snickered. No, nickered. Sorry

Shade suddenly bucked. Holly somehow held on, but was thrown off a second later by a second buck. She landed with a painful _Thump!_

"I told you to tell me everything!" She moaned. "Why did you forget that?"

Will was obviously trying to suppress a grin. "Believe me when I say I had the same thing when I was your age. Only I had Bellepheron, not Tug. Where is he, anyway?"

Old Bob whistled. A shaggy gray horse near identical to Tug came lumbering out of the barn. The horse cantered for a few meters, then returned to a walk. But I had seen the limp of the horse.

"Who is that and why does he limp?"

Will responded before Old Bob could take a breath. "His name is Bellepheron. He used to be Tug. He limps because he was attacked by a wolf."

"You forgot to mention the fact it was a three-legged wolf, Will," Old Bob said.

Holly raised her eyebrows. "You mean to say Will's old horse was attacked by a three leg wolf and now has a limp? Dang."

"You have to raise one eyebrow only, otherwise you'll look less dangerous." Holly raised both eyebrows. "Okay, two works for you apparently."

Shade snorted and shook her mane. Old Bob said, "Each Ranger horse has a saying that lets someone ride on that horse. Shade's is 'Can I ride you now?'. She's always been impatient, of course. That's the funny thing."

Holly repeated the saying then climbed back on the horse. Shade didn't buck at all; instead, she watched Old Bob open the gate…

Then there was a flash of black, and the horse and girl were gone.

Shade had streaked out of the gate so fast no one had seen anything but a black blur. Just inside the tree line, I heard a loud sound, like something hitting a tree.

"Holly!" I scrambled toward the forest where I heard the sound. I hoped Holly was all right… She couldn't have hit a tree…

Turns out, she kind of hit a tree. A branch had whipped her face, causing her to loosen her grip on the reins. She had slipped off and landed on a tree root. That had been the sound.

"You know, I don't think I like forests anymore," She said, rubbing her cheek where the branch had hit.

"Why?"

"Because it obviously hates me enough to attempt murder."

I cracked up at this.


	3. Start of Training

HOLLY

Holly is writing again! Anyway, Will and I left Keith at Bob's and left for Will's cabin. He said we'd leave tomorrow morning for Araluen Castle to talk with Crowley about my acceptance.

I kept squirming in my seat, which annoyed Shade. _Stop wriggling like that. It's annoying._

I looked down at her. Will seemed to notice, as he explained. "Don't feel afraid to talk with her. Every Ranger does it."

"So Shade can talk?"

Will considered it for a moment before responding. "Depends on what you mean by talk. They can keep a conversation, but they can't talk with anyone else."

Now that I knew I wasn't hearing things, I relaxed. But I was still nervous. In an attempt to ease my tension at meeting the leader of the Ranger Corps., I asked the one thing that could decide it all.

"What kind of a guy is Crowley? I mean, is he nice? Clever? Willing to take a chance?"

"He's all of that and more."

I looked at Will, but his eyes were down. "Was Crowley your mentor or something? Or is it something else?"

Keeping his eyes down, he replied, "Crowley wasn't my mentor. Halt was. I have the same fear as you – that he won't accept you because you're a girl."

At that, I looked down. "Of course. More biased rejections. I wouldn't be surprised in Battleschool, but I expected better from the Rangers," was my only reply. After that, I kept silent, no matter how many questions Will asked me.

Finally, he broke through. "What's up with you? A moment ago, we were sharing words like old pals. What happened?"

That stung. I'd been called cruel before, but Will had a point. "It's just… There's so many things women can't do because men think we're weak. By doing this, I was hoping to prove that we can be just as strong as men. How can I do that if I can't even start?"

Will nodded. "I see. That's a good argument. When we get to my cabin, we'll care for the horses, then you'll show me what you can already do."

"I can list some now. I can move somewhat silently, I have somewhat-hawklike vision, I hear things I really shouldn't, and I can shoot a longbow."

Will looked shocked. "You can already shoot a longbow?"

"Yeah. Not that hard when you start early."

"Who trained you? Your dad?"

"My mother and sister did."

Will tilted his head. Even Tug looked mildly interested. "How's that? Were they the hunters of the family?"

I laughed coldly. "They were more than that. My dad left us when my mom told him she was pregnant with me. When she asked him why, all he said was, 'I can't support three girls. I'm sorry, but it's not possible. You three couldn't help me hunt at all.' Then he walked out and left my mom standing there, with a child to feed and another on the way."

Will nodded. "So you never knew your father?"

"Never knew my mother either. She died about a month after I was born. She helped me by leaving two longbows, one for my sister and I, and a few scrolls on how to shoot it perfectly. My sister helped me with strengthening my arms to get the full draw."

"Then we'll connect well. I never knew my parents either."

I looked up. "Can you tell me the story?"

Will nodded and began. "Well, it was an early fight with Morgorath. My dad was fighting, and my mentor, Halt, was there for support. He went to command part of the army that was falling apart and fought side by side with my dad. But he died, so Halt went to find my mother and help her out. She died when thieves tried to rob her. Halt was there, but still… She told him my name before she died, so that's my story."

I looked at him. "Wow. You always struck me as the 'Mom left and dad raised you' kind of person."

"Halt was like my father."

"Oh."

I let a few minutes pass, thinking about that. Then, I started on my own back story. "Would you believe me if I said I was raised by a six-year-old sister?"

"Hardly."

"It's true. Then, when I was ten, she died because some idiot thief tried to rob her. I found her that afternoon when she didn't return. After that, I just couldn't take any more loss, so I cut myself off from the world, and refused to get close to anybody. I refused to let anyone into my mind… Even my half-brother, Luke."

Will was silent. I continued.

"I burned my family's home. I gave away every animal except a donkey, then burned the barn. I took some food from our fields, then burned those too. I refused to live in the past. My only reminders were the donkey and a necklace from my mother. She put it around my neck before she left me, and I haven't taken it off since."

I looked ahead and spotted a little cabin. Will confirmed it was his by heading back toward a stable. I cared for Shade, whispering to her all the time on what Crowley might think of me.

Finally she shook out her mane. _Just stop worrying so much and prove that you're better than all the other apprentices._

"But what if I'm not?"

_Just stop worrying. You'll be fine, little one. Now go show Will how you roll!_

I nodded and grabbed my bow. I doubted I could do as well as a Ranger, but I still wanted to show that I had a good start.

Will already had targets set up. "Shoot the targets as fast and accurate as possible."

I strung my bow and reached behind my for an arrow. As I drew back the arrow, Will watched me. I released a breath and aimed at the leftmost target. I shot and immediately grabbed for another arrow. The next one was gone in five seconds. Then the last two dropped.

Will clapped, making me jump. "25 seconds! Better than most., but not quite Ranger. Next, we'll do silent movement and tracking. You'll be tracking me through the forest. Watch for anything." Then he ran toward the forest. I gave him a minute head start and walked toward where he entered.

All I needed was an upturned rock here, a branch there, and I found where his tracks ended.

It was a mighty pine tree.

I looked around, looking for any clues. Then I noticed a branch was shaking ever so slightly. I looked up and noticed him sitting in the tree.

"Hi!" I yelled up.

Will jumped and fell off his branch. He seemed to miss every branch except one near the bottom. He had bent his knees, ready to land, when his cloak caught on a branch. He slid out of it and pulled it off the tree.

"Next time try hitting the tree. Anything that ends differently."

"I'll do my best," I said with the best grin I could get through my stifled laughter.


	4. The Hidden Room and the Death Attempt

HOLLY

Congratulations, you get to hear me talk about my personal issues for almost the rest of this book! If you're wondering why, Keith just fell asleep on the couch. I'm staying up 'till I fell asleep writing.

Anyway, after the last chapter, Will nodded, then had me do silent movement. This was my favorite; I got to sneak up on him as long as possible and see if I could reach him without being seen or heard. I immediately dived into the forest, lunged left, and sat silent, hardly moving and hoping Will would just walk off. Instead he just looked in the bushes where I vanished.

_There's a reason you can't find me, my new mentor, _I thought to myself with a grin. Then I climbed a tree and sat until Will walked deeper into the forest to search for me. I dropped and followed him until I reached a clearing; he was standing in it looking around, as though hoping to catch a glimpse of me. He was looking away from me; I climbed another tree behind me and walked out as far as I dared. I watched until He was looking away again, having cast his view around the clearing, and he started to walk away. It was then I lunged out of the tree little more than a whoosh of air. I landed behind Will, closer than I anticipated. I raced forward, hoping to reach him before he noticed me. I was right behind him when he spun around and a flash of steel glinting flew toward my face.

I leaned back, narrowly dodging the throwing knife, and stuck my hands into the soft ground and kicked out my legs. I heard a sound I'd heard before; the sound a person thumping down to the soil. I immediately took out my own knife and leaped back, then dashed forward to get to him before he stood up. My knife was at his throat before he was on his elbows.

"You'd be dead if I was trying to kill you," I said in a teasing voice.

"I'd be alive if I'd been more alert. You caught me at the best time: when I'm convinced I'm safe and let my guard down. Very tactical."

I nodded my head in thanks and hauled him up. "So, anything else on the agenda? Or are we done?"

I was disappointed with his answer. "I think I've covered everything I'll need to teach you. The only other things are short-term projects. We're done for today."

When we got back, I was happy to find things to do. I spent two hours on every room but mine; I spent the rest of my free time in my room. I found little of interest in there until I looked under the bed.

"Holly! Supper's ready, come on!" I heard a door open from my hidey hole. "Holly! Where-"His voice stopped, probably from see ing the bed moved and me gone.

I smirked. _Doesn't get better than this,_ I thought as I climbed up a little ladder to the trapdoor to a little cellar.

I shoved my head up as hard as I could. I started to talk but stopped when my head slammed against a very solid surface.

"Either I've gotten weaker, the door got heavier, or it's way heavier than I originally thought," I muttered. I shoved with my hands and the door swung up. I stuck my head out the hole and waved to Will. Then I sneezed about five times when dust flew up my nose.

Finally, when my sneezing fit ended, I climbed out. "Did you know you had a cellar in here?"

Will walked over and looked over the edge. "No. And I don't think this is a cellar, Holly. It's a bit too small."

He climbed down the ladder and looked around. "Yeah. It's probably a treasure hold. It's real small."

Suddenly the door fell into place. I looked up into the face of an enemy I knew all too well, considering one killed my sister: a Genovesan assassin.

"Of course. Kill my mom; kill my sister; now my family will be all dead. I'm not going down easy, my friend. Know that before you try," I said.

He shrugged. "It's my job."

At that point, I smiled. "Well, at least I'll have some joy in escaping, knowing I killed the guy who stole my closest family from me." Then my fist flew forward, aimed straight for his solar plexus.

It was obvious he expected a face shot first; he ducked down and my hand slammed against his nose instead. Shrugging, I whirled around, sticking my foot out at the last second. I heard a satisfying thump when my foot connected.

I reopened the door and Will came stumbling out, saxe knife drawn. "What happened?"

"Nothing important. Just an assassin, probably to kill one of us."

Will's shoulders slumped. "How did you do this?"

"A face shot. Then a kick in the side of his face."

Will nodded, then gestured for me to follow. I remembered about dinner, and ran after him.

Over the beef stew Will had made, we talked about what Crowley might say when we arrive at Araluen Castle.

I started. "He could just reject me and refuse to listen to reason."

Will followed. "Or he could flat out accept you."

"Or he could reject, then listen to reason and hopefully change his mind."

"Or he could just reject as soon as he saw you."

"Let's hope it's number two. Agreed?" We agreed, then ate in silence.

Will kept gazing at me. Finally, I asked, "Why do you keep staring?"

"I'm looking at your frame. Many Rangers have a small frame, but strong arms nonetheless. I'm no exception to that rule."

I nodded. "So it's something of a matter of my size."

"Yes."

I cocked my head. "Wow, you guys aren't as confusing as I originally thought."

"Just wait until you go to a Gathering."

"I can't wait. A bunch of people dressed exactly the same clothes with similar expressions. I can't wait," I said with a mocking voice.

"No. few people are like me."

"Really?"

"You'll see. Wait until you meet Halt. Then you'll understand what I mean."

"I'm not sure I want to now. If he's not like you, he must be way more dangerous."

Will cocked his head now. "You think so?"

I shook my head. "No. I just wanted to see how you reacted to me saying that."

One eyebrow shot up, and I burst out laughing for no real reason except that I wanted to see both of his eyebrows go up. It worked perfectly.

"Why did you suddenly start laughing?"

"I wanted both eyebrows to go up. Nothing more than that."


End file.
